


follow me, my darling

by celegant



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant
Summary: "What you need is someone who can take care of you, to share the burden on your shoulders," Donghyuck whispers. "Someone capable, someone whounderstands."His knee presses forward, against Mark’s growing interest, and he finally, finally dips down for a soft brush of their lips—fleeting and barely there, but it sets Mark’s blood ablaze all the same."Whatyouneed right now," Donghyuck says as he pulls away, his eyes are alight with the promise of more, "is aking."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 50
Kudos: 578





	follow me, my darling

In some ways, Mark had always known that trying to maintain what little fragile peace they had left was going to be harder than actually winning the war.

The burden was heavy despite their victory, and though the kingdom was finally starting to rebuild under the new regime, it wasn't enough. The unease and distrust from the war lingered on, weighing heavily in the back of Mark's mind at all times—whispers of activity coming in from the east, rumors of opposing factions growing in the west.

There was so much to be done still, so much that he needed to prepare for. He thought about the endless meetings, stretching across weeks and months, delegates from all over convening in Mark's court. He thought about all the sleepless nights hunched over the early drafts of the treaty, and the suffocating pressure creeping in from all sides at the prospect of everything falling apart.

In hindsight, Mark should've known that a visit like this was bound to come sooner or later.

When news of Donghyuck's arrival within the citadel first reached his ears, Mark had been in one of the meeting chambers with his captain of the navy, the both of them leaning over a map of trade routes, small figurines of scouting boats scattered around the paperwork.

There had been a short knock then, interrupting their murmured discussions. One of Mark's armored soldiers from the gates bowing low by the entrance of the room as Mark and his captain had looked up.

"Apologies for the interruption, your Majesty, but one of the envoys from the north has just arrived."

Mark had paused. The signing of the treaty wasn't to take place for another week, at least. The castle was still in the middle of preparing for all of their incoming guests.

"This early?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. "And who did they send ahead? Chenle?"

There was a hesitant pause. "No, sire."

"Well? Out with it then," Mark had frowned, patience running thin. "Who is it?"

"It's the King of the North himself, sire. And it seems that he's arrived without the rest of his party."

Mark had taken a moment to study the soldier in front of him. Despite standing alert with his back straight, he'd looked flustered, a red flush high on his cheeks—a telling sign of anyone who’d had the privilege of being in the other king's presence.

But the soldier was not done. "There was a request for an audience with your Majesty in the throne room," he had said, gaze fixed firmly onto the floor. His voice only wavers a little bit when he continued on, "And he, uh, said that he didn't like to be kept waiting, sire."

* * *

His squires greet him as soon as he enters the empty room, armed ready with Mark's royal cloak—an archaic tradition for any appearances with a royal audience. The dark pelt of fur surrounding the collar of the cloak settling heavily across his shoulders as his squires attend to him.

One of the handmaidens comes forward with Mark's golden laurel wreath, nestled against a lavish purple cushion, and she kneels curtly before taking the crown and placing it atop Mark's head.

He dismisses them all with a short thank you, eyes trained forward as they scurry away back into the sidelines. He takes his time walking up the steps to his throne, the long trail of his cloak dragging behind him as he settles into his seat with a soft sigh. He closes his eyes for just a moment, as he always does whenever he's about to meet Donghyuck in person. In preparation, maybe, for the inevitable whirlwind that comes with him.

He knows Donghyuck is waiting just outside the throne room's double doors, and his servants wait for his cue with bated breath—the northern king has quite the reputation, after all, and his encounters with their own king have always been always one for the books, the murmured recollections enough to fuel the royal grapevine for months to come.

Eventually, Mark opens his eyes and lets out a long exhale, before gesturing to the squire by the door with a short nod.

☾ ☼ ☽

"You must have missed my message, your Majesty," Donghyuck's smile as he enters the room is sharp, and Mark knows the game's already started. "Aren't you aware that it's quite rude to keep another royal waiting?"

"I wasn't expecting you for at least another week, Donghyuck," Mark greets from his seat across the room, his own smile turning wry as he regards the northern king. "A little warning would've been nice."

Donghyuck just smiles at him reticently, wordlessly reaching up to undo the clasp on his own cloak before handing it over to one of Mark's waiting attendants. The removal of the thick white furs gives way to the navy blue of Donghyuck's outfit—the signature color of the royal family in the north.

Mark takes the opportunity to observe Donghyuck in front of him, dressed from head to toe in the north's severe style of clothing, the high-necked aristocratic clothing covering as much of his skin as possible. The multitude of layers looks stifling, especially for someone like Mark, and it's so different from his kingdom's own style of dress—less restrictive and built more for the heat.

Although, there _was_ something to be said about all the laces.

Like moths to a flame, Mark can't help the way his eyes are drawn to the intricate lacing embroidered into Donghyuck's clothing. It's almost excessive, Mark thinks, the way it spans the length of his forearms, half-hidden by the outer layer of Donghyuck's billowing sleeves.

And though he can't see it right now, with Donghyuck facing him head-on, he knows about the zigzagging laces that trace down the length of Donghyuck's back—is well-acquainted with the intimate familiarity that comes with undoing them, one by one, until Donghyuck is left a quivering mess underneath him, laid bare for Mark's eyes only.

Mark adjusts uncomfortably in his seat as Donghyuck turns his attention back up to him, eyes twinkling.

He beckons the closest squire over to him with a wave of the hand, ordering a full dismissal of the room for privacy, and Donghyuck's smile grows wider as he watches them all leave until all that was left was just him and Mark.

"So?" Mark slouches back against his throne, giving himself a moment to breathe without the castle's prying eyes. "What are you _really_ doing here, Hyuck?"

"Why must you always assume that I have something up my sleeve, Mark?" Donghyuck answers, smile growing into a mischievous grin at Mark's use of his nickname. He tilts his head, voice lilting. "Is it not enough for me to want to visit an old friend?"

Mark's eyes follow him as he starts to make his way across the room, footsteps muffled against the dark crimson of the carpeted path—a stark contrast to the cool tones of Donghyuck's visage. Donghyuck's strides are confident as he approaches, and Mark can't help but be bewitched at the sight—movements imbued with a fluid grace that speaks to his status, beams of sunlight shining down upon him from the arched, lattice windows like a halo of light.

He's always known that Donghyuck was beautiful—there was no one across all four kingdoms that could dispute the fact—but there was something about the way that Donghyuck carries himself, carries his _power_ , that makes it so that Mark couldn't look away, even if he'd wanted to.

"Bullshit." Mark smiles back at him tiredly, a hint of fondness creeping through despite his best efforts. "It would have been, if that was all it was." _If that all it_ ever _is._ "Enough with the games, though. What could have possibly been so urgent that you chose to arrive so early?"

Donghyuck pauses at the foot of the steps, head tipped up as he meets Mark's eyes.

"It's curious, you see," Donghyuck begins. "I'd received a raven from Johnny a few weeks ago."

Mark's brows furrow at the implication of his captain of the guard. "Johnny?"

Donghyuck nods, smile waning as he searches Mark's face—what for, Mark isn't sure, although judging by Donghyuck's expression, he isn't too happy with what he's found.

"He called for me, actually. Said you were running yourself down to an early grave."

Mark frowns, and Donghyuck takes a step, then another, slowly but surely making his way up the stairs to the platform where Mark's throne sits, waiting. Mark's grip around the armrest tightens, white-knuckled as Donghyuck continues on.

"The letter wasn't much, I gotta say. Hard for him to ask another nation's patriarch for help, after all."

Donghyuck reaches the platform, pausing just a few feet away from him. Most people would stop and kneel before Mark, a show of servitude, of loyalty to Mark’s symbol within the nation—but not Donghyuck, no.

Never Donghyuck.

"It wasn't hard to read between the lines though. Johnny asked me to come here as a friend." Finally, he moves to take another step. " _Your_ friend."

"I'm fine though," Mark says through gritted teeth, looking away to the side, flickers of shame building in his stomach. "Johnny had no right to call you here on my behalf."

Donghyuck scoffs. "Have you seen yourself lately? You look about ten seconds away from passing out, and I've only been here for less than an hour." His gaze softens then, and he walks to close the small distance between them, hand reaching out to cup the side of Mark's face. "Johnny's just worried about you, Mark." His voice lowers to a whisper. "And I am too."

Mark nuzzles into the warmth of Donghyuck's palm, almost unconsciously, before he raises his head to look up into Donghyuck's eyes, taking in the gentle concern painted all over Donghyuck's features.

He feels Donghyuck's thumb brush across his cheeks as he moves forward, Mark's back hitting the cushioned back of his golden throne as Donghyuck cages him in further, one knee planted on his seat, right in between Mark's legs. His other hand comes up to rest on Mark's chest, right over the decorative clasp for his cloak—a lion's head, the symbol of the southern kingdom's royal family.

Donghyuck leans down, and Mark's hand instinctively comes up to settle against the curve of his lower back, keeping Donghyuck close. He can't help the tired fluttering of his eyes as Donghyuck draws in even closer, hovering only a breadth's hair apart, warm breaths ghosting over the waiting curve of Mark's lips.

This, at least, was familiar. The weight of Donghyuck against him, the comforting warmth radiating from his body underneath Mark's palm. Mark holds his breath, closes his eyes, and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

He frowns, eyes opening at Donghyuck's inaction. He's still close, Donghyuck's eyes studying his face once again, but this time his expression is one that Mark can't quite decipher. A thumb brushes across his cheek once more, before settling on his bottom lip, and Mark's brows furrow in confusion.

"Hyuck, what—"

"Mark," Donghyuck starts, voice low as he cuts Mark off. "Darling, you need to take a break."

He shakes his head before taking a trembling breath, lips brushing against Donghyuck's thumb as he speaks.

"I can't. You, of all people, should know that I can't," Mark says. "I have a _duty_ , Donghyuck. I still have far too much to make up for, and there’s still so much left to do before I can atone for my sins—"

"The war is over, your Majesty," Donghyuck hand closes around the lion's head clasp, rumpling the fabric holding everything together. "This penance—this punishment that you think you deserve, it’s—" He cuts himself off with a frustrated huff. "What good would a dead king do for this kingdom, Mark? You’ve already done so much, but you don’t have to keep doing it all alone."

Mark opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off with a minute shake of Donghyuck’s head.

"What you need is someone who can take care of you, to share the burden on your shoulders," Donghyuck whispers. "Someone capable, someone who _understands_."

His knee presses forward, against Mark’s growing interest, and he finally, finally dips down for a soft brush of their lips—fleeting and barely there, but it sets Mark’s blood ablaze all the same.

"What _you_ need right now," Donghyuck says as he pulls away, his eyes are alight with the promise of more, "is a _king_."

* * *

Unlike all of the other times that Mark had entertained Donghyuck in his chambers, there's none of the usual mad rush, the frantic sense of urgency absent as he leads Donghyuck inside.

Donghyuck corners him against the back of the door as soon as it closes, capturing his lips in a kiss long overdue as his fingers deftly undo the clasp to his cloak, the weight of it sending it tumbling to the floor, pooling by their feet. Mark reaches up to tangle a hand into Donghyuck's hair, tugging harshly at the strands and earning him a short whine in return, the sound of it muffled into Mark's mouth.

"Let me take some of that weight off your shoulders, Mark," Donghyuck whispers, breaking away from the kiss to nip along Mark's jaw and down the column of his throat, hands traveling down to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. "Tonight, you will do as I say, and nothing else."

Mark's breath hitches at the proposition, instinct screaming at him to say no, to push Donghyuck away and compose himself back together. But then Donghyuck undoes the last button of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders before crashing their mouths back together, pressing flush against Mark's bare chest and kissing him so hard that all of his thoughts and objections fly out the window.

"If you want me to stop, I will. All you have to do is say the word," Donghyuck nips at his bottom lip, hard enough to make Mark wince at the stinging pain, before pulling away to look Mark in the eyes. "But until then, I _will_ have complete obedience. Do you understand?"

Mark hesitates for a second, licking his lips before nodding. Donghyuck smiles, but he shakes his head, leaning in for another chaste kiss.

"Your words, Mark," Donghyuck says, fingers tracing down Mark’s chest, trailing down until they were dancing around the edge of his trousers. "I need you to say it out loud, sweetheart."

Mark feels himself blush, from the rush of embarrassment that floods through him at Donghyuck’s words, but also from Donghyuck’s propensity for using pet names behind closed doors. He scowls, but Donghyuck remains unfazed, smiling sweetly despite the storm currently surging within him.

"Yes," Mark says, lowly, a near whisper. "Yes, I understand."

"That’s the spirit," Donghyuck grins, all wicked. "And don’t worry, I promise I’ll take real good care of you tonight."

Donghyuck steps back from Mark, and he takes a second to mourn the loss of warmth, before his eyes follow Donghyuck’s figure as he makes his way further into the room, stopping just short of the chaise lounge sitting under the windowsill.

He lingers by the door, still waiting, hands clenched into fists to resist the urge to pull Donghyuck back in.

Donghyuck stands by the window, back facing Mark, once again presented with all that damned _lace_. He watches as Donghyuck turns his head to the side, peering at Mark through the corner of his eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Donghyuck asks, taunting. Always taunting. "Come here and undress me."

Mark takes in a shaky breath, before stepping forward and doing as he’s told. He comes up right behind Donghyuck, who presents him with an arm stretched out to the side, palm up, offering up the trailing start of the lacing travelling through the underside of his arm. He takes Donghyuck’s wrist in his hand gingerly, untying each complicated lace, pulling until his sleeves are loose before working on his other arm. The entire process takes several minutes, and once both of Donghyuck’s sleeves are untied, Mark sets about to work on loosening the laces on Donghyuck’s back, the ones holding the outer layer of his blouse together.

It’s the first of the many, many layers that lay before him. So excessive, Mark’s thoughts reiterate from earlier, and more of a hindrance than anything else.

But still, he can’t deny the thrill that shoots up his spine when he feels Donghyuck stiffen under his touch, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of the back of Donghyuck’s neck when his hands set about to start at the laces on the back of Donghyuck’s high-necked collar. He unties the first set of loops, then starts to make his way down the length of Donghyuck’s spine, taking note of Donghyuck’s rhythmic breathing in front of him—controlled and deliberately even, giving nothing away as Mark continues on with his work.

These laces in particular, Mark muses, were always the easiest ones. His fingers go through the familiar motions with practiced ease, a sigh of relief escaping him as he unties the last set of lace, drawing the piece of garment off of Donghyuck to reveal the loose, white undershirt hiding underneath.

Donghyuck finally turns around, and Mark takes note of the beginnings of a blush spreading across his own cheeks. Mark smiles, a little to himself, the unease from earlier settling within him at the sight—at least he isn’t the only one to be affected by the change in their dynamics for the night.

A few beats pass before Donghyuck raises an arched brow at him, pointedly looking down before snapping back up to meet Mark’s gaze. "Well?"

Mark flushes once more, all the way down to his chest this time, as he realizes what Donghyuck was waiting for. He slowly gets down onto his knees, shame licking through him once more as he moves to take off the rest of Donghyuck’s clothing. Starting from his boots, to his belt, unbuttoning Donghyuck’s pants with shaking hands as his own cock twitches with interest at the sight of Donghyuck half-hard in front of him.

They make quick work of getting Donghyuck out of his pants, until he is finally left in nothing but his undershirt, and that too is unlaced, slipping off of one shoulder as the garment falls to about the middle of Donghyuck’s thighs.

He jumps when he feels Donghyuck’s hand in his hair, stroking through the jet black strands, pushing them up and away from Mark’s face as he tips Mark’s head up to look at him instead. He’s sure he must make quite the sight—the esteemed king of the south, the decorated war hero that is beloved by his people, shirtless and utterly disheveled, reduced to his knees at the foot of another king.

"So pretty," Donghyuck murmurs. "So pretty, and all for me, isn’t that right?"

Mark swallows thickly, feeling himself burn up at the praise before he nods. "Yes," he rasps. "All for you."

Donghyuck smiles, pleased at Mark’s response before he moves back and sits down on the chaise, arms propped up behind him and his legs spread in invitation as he beckons Mark closer.

Briefly, he wonders if he’s well and truly lost his mind—from all the stress, maybe, and with Donghyuck’s presence finally tipping him over the edge—for him to be at the beck and call of another like this, to go against everything that’s been ingrained into him since his birth.

He shuffles forward on his knees, the cold stone floor harsh against his skin, but he settles in obediently, waiting for Donghyuck’s next command.

"You’re going to suck me off," Donghyuck begins, crass and straight to the point. "Until I tell you to stop. And if you do a good enough job, you’ll be rewarded generously." His grin is salacious as he regards Mark below him, eyes trained at the tent straining against Mark’s own pants. "But you are not to touch yourself, and you are not allowed to come until I say so. Do I make myself clear, your Majesty?"

"Yes," Mark says, voice hoarse with need, head spinning at the prospect of what’s to come.

"Good boy," Donghyuck says, voice soft as he lifts the end of his shirt and nods, a signal for Mark to go ahead.

Mark takes a second to take in the view before him, hand smoothing down the soft skin of Donghyuck’s inner thighs as he spreads his legs even further. Donghyuck isn’t even fully hard yet, but Mark knows what he likes, knows exactly what to do to get Donghyuck all riled up. He dips his head down, delicately kissing a line down one of Donghyuck’s thighs—the action bordering on teasing, almost reverent in how he takes his time. He hears Donghyuck let out a pleased hum, leaning back further into the chaise as Mark makes his way down, kisses turning open-mouthed as he starts to suck a pattern of bruises against his skin, a trail of red and purple left in his wake.

Mark takes his time, mirroring the hickeys on Donghyuck’s other thigh, and he smiles when he catches a glimpse of Donghyuck’s cock, now fully hard and flushed a dark red as it curves up to his stomach. Donghyuck’s breath stutters when Mark finally takes him in his hand, palming at the crown of his head before he feels the soft, wet heat of Mark’s mouth wrap around the tip of his cock.

It’s odd, Mark thinks. They’ve done this so many times, but never like this—fully at the mercy of Donghyuck’s every whim, scrutinizing eyes leaving a blazing trail as he feels it rake across his body in interest.

Mark leans in further, taking more of Donghyuck into his mouth, resting a hand on Donghyuck’s inner thigh to keep himself steady as he starts a slow rhythm, head bobbing up and down the shaft while his other hand strokes what he couldn’t take in. He can’t help the wave of arousal that rushes through him at the sound of Donghyuck’s breathy gasps, caught unawares by Mark’s enthusiasm, and Mark does his best to try and ignore the burgeoning need growing in between his legs, straining against his pants.

He pulls back a bit, tongue tracing the vein that runs along the underside of Donghyuck’s cock. His eyes peer up at Donghyuck’s flushed face through dark lashes before coming up to circle around the crown, dipping slightly into his slit before he tries to take him down as far as his throat would allow. He feels one of Donghyuck’s hands fly up to his hair, grip tight as he instinctively holds Mark’s head in place, hips jerking up minutely at the overwhelming sensations.

"Gods, Mark," Donghyuck moans, the wrecked sound of it going straight to Mark’s untouched cock. "You’re so good. Always— _oh_ —always so good to me."

The praise only fuels his enthusiasm more as he picks up the pace, alternating between licking and sucking along the length of Donghyuck’s cock, taking him in deeper, hearing the choked out groans from above him until the grip in his hair tightens that much more painfully.

"You look so good like this, you know," Donghyuck says, head thrown back in pleasure but his eyes are looking down at Mark, smoldering and heavy with arousal. "On your knees. I could watch you do this all day, if I could. Keep you all to myself, instead of sharing you with the rest of the kingdom." His hand loosens from his grip as Mark pulls away with a satisfying _‘pop’_ , reaching down to stroke at Mark’s cheek, almost tenderly. "But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? So selfish, my dear king. So utterly selfish."

Mark scowls once more as Donghyuck toes the line between them dangerously, though his hand still continues stroking Donghyuck’s cock despite the offense. Donghyuck smirks down at him, and Mark can feel himself start to break, patience once again wearing thin, and he opens his mouth to shut him down—

But Donghyuck tuts once, shaking his head as he bats Mark’s hands away from his leaking cock.

"You agreed to the rules, Mark," Donghyuck says, eyes glinting as he frowns down at Mark. "Complete obedience, isn’t that right?"

Mark’s jaw clenches at the words, feeling his dick throb painfully in his pants at the lack of attention before he nods, back to complete submission once more.

He feels Donghyuck tug him up to stand, knees aching from being stuck in one position for so long, and Donghyuck moves to stand as well, guiding Mark down to lay back onto the chaise in his stead. Donghyuck follows suit, crawling on top of Mark and caging him in, smile sharp-edged as he leans down for a filthy kiss, Donghyuck's cock a hot and heavy weight against Mark's hip.

"You did so well," Donghyuck murmurs, a hand coming up to caress at Mark's bare sides. "I've missed having you like this," he whispers, a confession, of sorts. His hand travels down lower, ghosting over the hard length of Mark's clothed cock, and Mark couldn't help the low groan that escapes him, hips bucking up involuntarily at the touch. "But look at you, already so eager for it."

Mark's head drops back against the cushions as he lets out another shaky breath. Gods, Donghyuck was out to kill him. There was no other explanation for it.

"Tell me, your Majesty," Donghyuck says, voice sultry and impossibly low in his ears as he leans back down to leave a soft kiss to Mark's cheek. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"You're terrible, you know that?" Mark slips, voice rough and with a breathless little laugh, forgetting himself for a moment. He regrets it in a second though, as Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and retracts his hand. "Fuck—wait, no, sorry—" Mark swallows once, looking back down to meet Donghyuck's eyes. "Sorry," he repeats. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Will you now?" Donghyuck asks, doubt lacing his voice. His hand remains just above the hem of his pants, hovering, and Mark feels the frustration within himself start to build, burning low in his gut. Then, Donghyuck tilts his head as he looks down at Mark, the corner of his lip turning up in a facsimile of a smile. "I want to hear you say it, Mark. I want you to tell me what you want."

A few beats pass in silence between them, Donghyuck's patience no match for Mark's wavering resolve—his need to be touched outweighing any semblance of shame left in his body.

When he speaks, it's weak. Scratchy from disuse, and from taking Donghyuck's cock. "I want—" Mark licks his lips, meeting Donghyuck's gaze head-on. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?" Donghyuck's hand finally, _finally_ touches him, stroking down the length of his dick through the rough material of his pants. "Here?" His hand travels higher, thumb flicking against Mark's nipple, making him arch against Donghyuck's hand. "Or here?"

Donghyuck rolls his hips down once, the sudden pressure of Donghyuck's cock against his own has him shuddering in pleasure, sparks shooting up his spine before he leans down to lick at the shell of Mark's ear. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific here, darling."

Mark's fingers curl into the velvet cushions underneath him, remembering that he isn't allowed to touch, not himself, and most certainly not Donghyuck—not without permission, at least. It was starting to become hard to think, all he could focus on was the feeling of Donghyuck against him, until every single one of his thoughts was consumed by just Donghyuck, Donghyuck, _Donghyuck._

Mark would want nothing more than for Donghyuck to finish him off already, eager for release. But he knows he's playing by other's rules, knows he won't get what he wants until Donghyuck is properly satisfied.

So it's with that in mind that he manages to say, "Kiss me—I want you to kiss me."

Donghyuck smiles, and that's how Mark knows he said the right thing. "Kiss me...?"

Mark huffs impatiently and raises his eyes heavenward, hearing Donghyuck's amused chuckle above him. "Kiss me, _please,_ Donghyuck."

When Donghyuck finally grins, it's cheeky, and Mark can't help the rush of fond affection that goes through him at the sight.

"That's my king," Donghyuck says, leaning down to fulfill Mark's request, quick presses of their lips giving way to hot, open-mouthed kisses, Donghyuck licking into his mouth, tongue swirling against Mark's until they were both breathless and panting.

Mark startles, only briefly breaking away from the kiss to gasp when Donghyuck's hands circle around his wrists, pinning them above his head. He looks up at Donghyuck in confusion as he pulls away, moving to grip both of Mark's wrists in one hand as he bends down towards the floor, reaching for his discarded clothes.

"Hyuck, what—"

Donghyuck shushes him with a small smile, sitting back down onto Mark's lap when he's found what he's looking for—a small vial filled with what Mark presumes to be lube, and one of the longer pieces of silk from the lacings of his blouse.

Mark brings wide eyes up to meet Donghyuck's gaze, half-lidded as he looks down at Mark's prone form under him. "Seriously?"

"Mm, yes," Donghyuck says. "What I said before still stands though. I'll stop if you think it's too much."

Mark eyes the silk in Donghyuck's hands warily, but eventually, he nods. "It's fine. You can keep going."

Donghyuck's smile widens into a grin as he leans in to kiss Mark once more, the kiss serving as a distraction while he wraps the silk around both of Mark's wrists, looping the material through the decorative spirals lining the top of the chaise to keep Mark's hands in place.

Donghyuck sits back to admire his handiwork, and Mark lets out a stuttered groan at the feeling of Donghyuck's ass pushing back against him, his arms jerking in response, tugging harshly at the silk—it's holding strong though, and Donghyuck lets out another pleased hum.

"Perfect."

Mark tugs at the restraints once more, back arching against the chaise as Donghyuck starts kissing his way down Mark's chest, down the tense muscle of his abdomen until he reaches Mark's pants, leaning back up to undo the drawstrings holding them together, before removing them completely, smiling coquettishly as Mark's aching cock springs back against his stomach.

"You said you wanted me to touch you, hm?" Donghyuck says. He reaches out to pump Mark's cock in slow, tight-gripped strokes, messily spreading Mark's pre-come down the shaft to ease the friction.

Mark only barely manages to choke out a strangled, "Yes."

It's almost overwhelming, Mark thinks, the feeling of Donghyuck's hands on him after being denied for so long. He resists the urge to fuck into Donghyuck's hand, instead watching as Donghyuck shimmies further down to settle in between his legs, the sight of it enough to make him throb in anticipation.

"You've been so good to me tonight, so it's only fair that I reward you for your good behavior, don't you think?"

Mark’s hands clench around the silk, watching as Donghyuck lowers his head, eyes never breaking contact with Mark’s. Donghyuck leaves a quick kiss to the tip, and Mark feels himself flush all the way down to his chest.

"I've missed having you in my mouth," Donghyuck murmurs against him, lips brushing against the heated skin of his cock. "Missed you fucking my throat raw." Mark jumps, hissing out an expletive as he feels Donghyuck's tongue flicking lightly at the crown of his head, before licking a long stripe down his shaft. "Missed seeing you react just like _this_."

"Gods, how are you even real?" Mark laughs, breathy in his disbelief.

Donghyuck smiles at the compliment, before taking Mark fully into his mouth, humming at the sound of the soft moans from above him. He sets a slow, and steady rhythm, and it's good—Mark wishes he could bury his hands in Donghyuck's hair just as he did earlier—but it's also not enough.

So busy with focusing on the feeling of Donghyuck's mouth working down his cock, Mark doesn’t see Donghyuck's other hand toss the now-empty vial to the side, reaching back behind him as he takes Mark in as far as he can. He only realizes when Donghyuck moans around him, the soft vibrations making his eyes flutter before he looks down.

“Donghyuck, are you—”

Donghyuck pulls off of him with a small smile, a little strained as he works the first finger into himself. “Yeah—” he rasps out. “Yeah. I figured you might appreciate the show.”

He leans forward with a hand on Mark’s chest for balance, his shirt slipping even further off of his shoulder, giving Mark a front-row view to Donghyuck’s face as he prepares himself for Mark’s cock. It's been a while since Donghyuck had done this to himself, and never for Mark—he likes the feeling of Mark's fingers stretching him open, his fingers reaching deeper than Donghyuck's own ever could.

Mark watches, eyes darkening as Donghyuck's lips part in a silent moan when he adds a second finger, his own wrists starting to hurt from how hard he's been tugging against the silk. His breaths turning ragged, chest rising and falling with every whine that Donghyuck chokes out.

"Mark—" Donghyuck pants, eyelashes fluttering before he squeezes his eyes shut, fingers working faster, imagining it was Mark's instead of his own. " _Mark_."

"Please, Hyuck, can I—" Mark pleads. " _Fuck_. Wanna touch you so bad."

"Not yet," Donghyuck says, voice steady despite the tremors Mark feels wracking through his frame. "Not until I say so, remember?"

Mark watches as Donghyuck pulls his fingers out, clenching around nothing before shifting forward, knees bracketing Mark's sides. He chokes on a groan as Donghyuck reaches behind him, using the excess lube to coat his cock in slow strokes, still painfully hard and leaking at the thought of what's to come.

Donghyuck bends down, capturing Mark's lips in a deep kiss that he returns with just as much fervor—a reward for all of his patience.

"And don't forget, your Majesty," Donghyuck murmurs against his lips, nipping lightly at Mark's bottom lip. He pulls away then, hips raising as he positions himself above the blunt head of Mark's cock. Donghyuck meets Mark's eyes as he starts to sink down, inch by agonizing inch, until his ass was flush against Mark's hips, before whispering, "You're not allowed to come until I say you can."

"Fuck," Mark hisses, a small breathless laugh escaping him as he throws his head back against the cushions. His hands turn in their restraints to hold onto the silk, hoping it'd be enough to ground him when Donghyuck starts to move above him.

"Mm," Donghyuck smiles, leaning forward, both hands braced on Mark's chest as he raises his hips experimentally. "That is the plan, yes."

When Donghyuck drops his weight back down the length of Mark's cock, they both let out a simultaneous groan, the sound of it reverberating around Mark's empty bedchamber. Donghyuck's lips quirk up in a small smirk, leaning down to leave one last peck onto Mark's lips before he starts moving, a slow rolling of the hips as he adjusts to Mark's size.

He watches Donghyuck move above him, a sight he knows he'll never get tired of. His eyes trace down the lithe slope of his body, the slender line of Donghyuck's neck as he throws his head back after hitting a particularly good angle. _He's gorgeous_ , Mark thinks, the late afternoon sun shining in from the windows giving his skin an almost ethereal glow.

Mark's admiring thoughts are cut short though, as Donghyuck picks up the pace, tipping forward a little as he bounces in Mark's lap, his nails scratching down Mark's chest as he curls into himself, the longer strands of his hair falling into his face as his eyes close with the newfound angle.

Mark can tell he's getting close.

"Hyuck—" Mark rasps, tugging futilely at the silk once more. " _Please_."

Donghyuck opens his eyes, glassy with pleasure but movements unfaltering as he considers Mark below him. He reaches a shaky hand out to undo the restraints, freeing Mark's wrists with a little difficulty before he guides Mark's hands down to his waist.

"You're not allowed to come yet," Donghyuck commands, voice weak. "But I want you to touch me, Mark. I want you to fuck me until I can think of nothing other than you, your Majesty. My king." He smiles then, the smile reserved only for him, and him alone, and Mark feels something in him start to crumble.

" _Minhyung._ "

Mark's grip around Donghyuck's hips tighten in response, and they're both sure that that's going to leave a bruise, but neither of them particularly care, not as Mark sits up, stopping Donghyuck's movements for a moment to crash their mouths together in a heated kiss. He feels himself slip out, and Donghyuck whines at the loss, but he takes that opportunity to flip their positions, laying Donghyuck flat against the chaise and wasting no time before he's pushing back inside.

He pauses for a moment, fingers trailing lightly over the skin of Donghyuck's inner thighs, over the bruises he'd left there earlier, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind before he wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s leaking cock. He pumps the heated length a few times, watching as Donghyuck keens under him at the action, before his hands travel to the crook of his knees, spreading Donghyuck's legs and bracing himself against the spread thighs as he starts to thrust in, hard and fast.

" _Fuck_ , Mark," Donghyuck nearly sobs, back arching as Mark's cock brushes past his prostate. "So good. You make me feel so good—" he cuts himself off with a high whimper. "'m close. Really close. Want you to make me come with just your cock."

Mark's hips lose their rhythm at Donghyuck's words, feeling the hot coil of his impending orgasm tightening in his gut. He slows down to stave off his own release, looking for the angle that he knows will make Donghyuck see stars. He pushes Donghyuck's legs further back, until he’s almost bent in half, driving in with long, deep strokes until Donghyuck can say nothing but a gasped out litany of his name, almost like a prayer, over and over again as Mark's thrusts tip him over the edge.

When Donghyuck comes, he does so almost silently, a choked-off sob cut short as he arches his back off of the chaise, insides convulsing white-hot around Mark's cock as he fucks him through the aftershocks, come splattering between both their stomachs.

He gives Donghyuck a second to recover, and he tries to pull out but Donghyuck locks his legs around Mark's waist instead, arms coming up to circle around his shoulders to pull him down so that their chests are flush together, his forearms coming down to cage the sides of Donghyuck's head as Donghyuck whispers coaxing praises into his ear.

"You did so well," Donghyuck says, voice hoarse. "Always so good for me, followed all of my commands so perfectly."

"Donghyuck," Mark rasps, feeling Donghyuck purposely tighten around him, resisting the urge to start thrusting in again. "I can't—"

"Do you want to come, your Majesty?" Donghyuck's legs lock around him tighter, pushing him back in deeper, despite the oversensitivity Mark's sure Donghyuck is feeling. "Because _I_ want you to. I want to feel you let go, want to feel you come inside me."

"Donghyuck—" Mark is cut off by Donghyuck reaching up for a searing kiss, and that's all the permission Mark needs to start up again, pace brutal this time, desperately chasing his own release. " _Fuck."_

"That's it, darling," Donghyuck croons, arms tightening in their embrace around Mark. "Love it when you fuck me open like this, like no one else can. You're the only one allowed to see me like this."

_Only yours, and no one else's._

"Come for me, Mark."

Mark's hips start to stutter as he does as he's told, heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears. He holds himself still as he spills inside, feeling Donghyuck clench around his spent cock. He pulls out slowly, and Donghyuck is quick to pull him down flush against him, Mark's head tucked into the crook of his neck as he chuckles, a hand running comforting circles around Mark's back as he comes back to himself.

He nuzzles in closer, uncaring for the mess that's probably all over the upholstery, before wrapping an arm around Donghyuck to roll them over to their side, just barely enough space on the chaise for the two of them to lay together.

Mark presses a short kiss to Donghyuck's temple, tucking him under his chin as Donghyuck lets out a sleepy hum.

"Thank you," Mark whispers. "I needed that, I think."

"It's not me you have to thank for this," Donghyuck replies, tangling their legs together as he buries his face into Mark's chest. "You can thank Johnny and his letter." He presses a short kiss to Mark’s collarbone, and Mark doesn’t have to look down to know his eyes are closed. “But thank you for trusting me enough to let me do this. How are you feeling?”

Mark hums, carding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair—it’s getting longer nowadays, and lighter too, sun-bleached from all of the time spent traveling between the kingdoms.

“Better, I think,” he eventually answers. “These past few weeks have been…particularly difficult, so to speak.”

“The treaty?”

“Yes.”

Donghyuck detaches himself from Mark’s hold, propping himself up on his elbow to look Mark in the eyes. “I was serious about you not having to do this alone, you know? The purpose of the treaty was so that you and your kingdom didn’t have to suffer in isolation anymore.” Donghyuck reaches out to cup Mark’s cheek, gaze filled with fierce determination as he says, “And you know you can rely on me, right? My people and I are on your side, Mark. Always have been, and always will be.”

Mark closes his eyes, his own hand coming up to cover Donghyuck’s, head turning to leave a kiss to the middle of his palm.

“I know,” he whispers, fingers interlacing with Donghyuck’s own. “Thank you, Donghyuck. Truly. I’d probably be more of a mess than I already am, without you.”

“Idiot,” Donghyuck snorts, impossibly fond as he bends down to press his lips against Mark’s forehead. “Of course, you would be.”

Mark pouts at the jab, the expression so foreign, so _child-like_ on the usually stoic king that Donghyuck can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes him.

“But don’t worry, your Majesty,” Donghyuck continues, leaning down to capture Mark’s lips for one last proper kiss. “Luckily for you, I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll be here, right by your side, whenever you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dhyuckiees) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/dhyuckIees)
> 
> ... im gonna go hide forever now icb i actually wrote this ksjdls this was my first attempt at a pwp, so please let me know what you thought!! i've never been more shy of posting before so i hope you liked it!!


End file.
